Sharkzord (Turbo)
Pilots. Porto . Rygog (via control device on forehead). First appearance. Little Strong Man . Last appearance. Parts and Parcel . The Sharkzord is a Divazord piloted by Porto, it resembles a humanoid shark. Character History. The Sharkzord was built by Porto on the Moon sometime between "Carlos and The Count " and "Little Strong Man" along with it's fellow Divazords .It was seen alongside the other Zords when Divatox went to Earth in her Eaglezord (According to Porto in the following episode, it had not been completed yet (Little Strong Man).. At the very start of the episode, Porto was told he was going to pilot the Zord (presumably as a result of the manfunction of the Eaglezord last episode which was blamed on him). Sometime later, the Sharkzord came to Earth and Carlos mentioned that it had destroyed a ship in the harbour. Whilst Elgar and some Piranhatrons kept the Rangers occuped, it made it's way to the city centre. The Rangers summoned the Rescue Megazord and fought it and took the Zord's fin attack but were knocked into the ocean by a single strike of it's drill arm. They began to lose power and managed to escape the ocean but were blasted by the Sharkzord's missiles. The Robo Racer arrived and saved the Rangers from certain obliteration but they contined to lose power so TJ called on the Turbo Megazord . The Rangers knocked it down initially but continued losing power and the Sharkzord easily beat the Robo Racer and went straight for the Rangers. They used the Turbo Megazord Sabre but it had no effect on the Zord and it began drilling them and made thier power levels drop. It fired on both Zords and reduced the Zords to 0% power/ However, the Rangers activated "reverse power" and the Zord threw an anchor which the Robo Racer deflected with it's shield. The Rangers defeated it with help from the Blue Senturion in his Robo Racer when the Zord held the Divazord in place and the Rangers shot it with thier Headlght Blaster. This single blast knocked Porto straight out of it's cockpit which made the Zord collapse. (The Rival Rangers) . It was first seen being dragged around by the Robo Racer. It revived by the Catzord to join it and the Eaglezord in battling the Rangers again. It was revived and then threw the Robo Racer off of it whilst the Rangers summoned thier Rescuezords in High Stance Mode to join the Robo Racer in confronting the trio. The Eaglezord apparentky just stood around waiting until the Zords then combined thier firepower into an energy ball finisher which took down all of the Rescuezords and the Robo Racer. Everything went wrong when Divatox made Rygog overrev his Zords which gave the Rangers the chance to recover, get back up, and form the Rescue Megazord. After hanging back a little while longer, the Shark and Catzords advanced on the Rescue and Turbo Megazords but were punched backwards before Artillery Power was summoned. The Sharkzord tried to finish the Rescue Megazord with it's fin strike but had it's fin fired back into it's head which destroyed it. It was the second Divazord to be destroyed. (Parts and Parcel). Powers and abilities. Notes. *The Sharkzord shares the same name as a Zord from Powerr Rangers Samurai . *The Sharkzord is the only Divazord to appear in all three episodes of the saga. **The other two were absent from The Rival Rangers due to there being no shot of the three Zords together on the Moon in that episode. See also Category:Evil Zords Category:Turbo Category:Shark Zords Category:Humanoid Zords Category:Fish Zords Category:Animal-themed Villains Category:Water-elemental PR Monsters Category:Machine Themed Villains Category:PR Machine Themed Villains Category:Shark Themed Villains